untitled
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot]Rei intentará por todos los medios conseguir dinero para salvar una vida y ha elegido a un peliazul desconocido para ello ¿lo logrará? kaixrei nada que ver con la canción dedicado a Celen Marinaiden


Holillas aki les traigo esto... ta un poquito angst pero tiene un happy ending se lo dedico a Celen Marinaiden que le había dicho que le iba a dedicar un fic a su regreso a Mex pero no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora y gracias a Evanescence que me devolvió mi inspiración. y... pues ya les juro que estoy actualizando ¿eh? chao!

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **T shonen-ai

**Summary:** Rei intentará por todos los medios conseguir dinero para salvar una vida y ha elegido a un peliazul desconocido para ello ¿lo logrará?

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en _cursiva es en ruso _lo que esta en **_cursiva negrita es mandarín_**

* * *

**Untitled  
**la neta no se me ocurrió un nombre... y no tiene nada que ver con la excelente canción de "The Rasmus eh?"

Generalmente yo no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera... si no fuera... dioses... a quién quiero engañar... lo hago porque ya no puedo más, huí de mi casa para escapar de la miseria y creo que me fue peor ¡estúpido racismo! Si no fuera por como me veo ya hubiera conseguido un buen empleo, todos aquí creen que soy un desubicado, rebelde sin causa, dark frustrado o algo peor, hay dos tipos de personas aquí, las que me discriminan y las que me desean... pero no en un buen sentido, me quieren explotar y yo aún no estoy TAN desesperado, aunque si no funciona este último recurso creo que no tendré otra opción y eso en verdad me asusta.

Aún no me he dado del todo por vencido, yo sé que en esos ojos carmín que veo a diario hay algo más de lo que a simple vista despiden, recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, estaba arrodillado a la orilla del río bebiendo agua... de hecho para ser mas sinceros tenía la cabeza metida en el arrollo tenía mucha sed... en fin cuando me levanté en el reflejo del agua observé a un chico de aproximadamente mi edad que miraba despreocupadamente el río desde el puente, el reflejo en el agua me pareció que tenía los ojos color escarlata, lo cual es un tanto inusual así que levanté mi vista con discreción para no delatarme y observé que en verdad eran de ese color ¡valla! De algo me sirvieron mis genes felinos, pude observarle bien aunque estábamos bastante separados, fue por un segundo pero pude observar que no era cualquier persona y a pesar de la rareza de sus ojos y sin mencionar ciertos triángulos en sus mejillas, no era ningún desdichado como yo pues llevaba un atuendo que se veía bastante costoso... No le di mas importancia porque tenía que ponerme a trabajar o de plano no comía... ¡Ah! Cierto no les he dicho que hacía... en un parque cercano hacía un espectáculo de acrobacias con Ying y Yang dos gatitos que habían arrojado al río en una bolsa de plástico negra, aún me pregunto quién puede ser tan desgraciado... en fin por un tiempo ganaba algo... lo suficiente para comprar alimento para los tres, resulta que los dos resultaron muy buenos acróbatas y aunque nos matábamos dando un buen espectáculo y siempre estábamos rodeados de muchísima gente al terminar y pedir alguna retribución simplemente se reían y marchaban, había alguno que otro niño que después de fastidiar a su madre o a su padre lograba sacarle alguna moneda para nosotros... la verdad es que no me quejaba tanto, al menos podía comer... hasta que un día fuimos a parar a la cárcel, resulta que no podíamos hacer eso sin tener un permiso; o al menos eso entendí el idioma ha sido otra barrera estando solo en esta ciudad rusa nadie ha querido siquiera dirigirme la palabra más que para insultarme o echarme así que mi vocabulario en ruso no es lo que se dice para comunicarse así que no pude pedir lo necesario para seguir con mi acto, y el volver a la cárcel no es una posibilidad, aún me duelen las heridas de la tremenda tunda...

Pero regresando al tema principal aquí estoy en una esquina esperando que el chico de ojos rubís se aparezca, lo he visto salir de ese edificio un centenar de veces con un chico pelirrojo... en verdad que necesito dinero... se preguntarán ¿porqué a él? Pues una vez le vi ayudar a una niña pequeña, parecía histérica llorando por no sé que... la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin prestarle la más mínima atención... y además comenzaba a nevar, entonces fue cuando le vi pasó junto a la pequeña y converso con ella un par de segundos no puedo decir que la consolara ni nada por el estilo, hasta me atrevería a pensar que la pobre estaba aún más asustada teniendo a tan imponente chico frente a él y con esa dura expresión... tomó su teléfono y habló por un instante luego simplemente sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la niña, al parecer algún dulce que la pequeña aceptó dudosa... dejó de llorar pero no abrió el paquete... al cabo de unos minutos más una patrulla de la policía llegó, habló un instante con el peliazul y se llevó a la niña de seguro de vuelta a su hogar... pude observar como la pequeña ahora parecía estar totalmente calmada y con mucha seguridad abrió el paquete de lo que fuese que él le hubiera dado...

Así que ahí tienen mi razón, y la otra es que estoy totalmente desesperado, si no consigo un poco de dinero para comprar esos medicamentes Ying morirá... mi pobre amiguito yacía dentro de los harapos que llamo ropa, fue víctima de unos niños que lo torturaron... yo había salido a buscar algo a que dedicarme para ganar dinero y los dejé bajo del puente en su caja... cuando regresé un grupo de chiquillos lo tenían colgado de la cola aventándole piedras al pobre... la verdad es que la ira me invadió... no pude resistirme y le pegué una bofetada a cada uno bajando rápidamente a Ying pero tenía muchas heridas... las lavé con agua y con el poco dinero que me quedaba compré algunos vendajes, pero aún así una herida en su patita trasera se infectó y ahora necesito medicamentos para curarlo... hay una pequeña tienda de herbolaria no lejos del puente y venden una especie de antibiótico que le ayudará... pero es demasiado caro y no puedo pagarlo, y si no controlo esa infección... ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, así que suspiro intentando aguantar las lágrimas que me sobrevienen y presiono el cálido cuerpecito de Ying contra mi pecho, tengo que mantenerlo lo más caliente posible... y sigo en mi esquina... no falta mucho para que él pase por aquí lo sé, ya tengo todo preparado hasta el folleto que tomé de la tienda es gracioso, es la única tienda de la que no me echan a patadas pero sólo porque el dueño es japonés y de hecho creo que me mira con lástima... ya verás como todo se arregla Ying...

* * *

¡Al fin! Ahí viene... con su amigo pelirrojo... están por pasar junto a mí así que tomo un poco de valor y aquí vamos. 

Me interpongo en su camino con una mirada de decisión, ambos pares de ojos me miran desconcertados al principio... aunque después los azul ártico me miran con un poco de desdén y se dirige al pelirrojo

- _Ja dal'she Kai, on tol'ko khoshet den'gi _-escucho decir al pelirrojo lo cual no entendí... salvo _den'gi_ que quiere decir "dinero" así que asumo que piensan que voy a pedirles algo... me indignaría... de no ser verdad, así que cambio un poco mi actitud bajo la mirada un tanto afligido y busco entre mis ropas...-

- _Zabotlivyjj! _–eso sonó como alerta y veo como se hacen para atrás... pero sin pensar más saco de entre mi ropa a Ying y se los pongo a la vista... esta todo vendado y herido a lo que ambos chicos se quedan un tanto intrigados luego les extiendo el folleto del medicamento... el peliazul lo toma aún con esa expresión desconfiada en su cara...

- **_Quing... _**–les digo aunque sé que no me entienden así que tendré que ver si recuerdo esa misma palabra en ruso... ¿cómo era?... ah sí... –_pozhalvjjsta...pozhalvjjsta_ –por los dioses que eso quiera decir "por favor" y no "púdrete" o algo peor

- _Neverojatnyjj! Ono spravedlivo pakostnyjj kot –_escuché al pelirrojo y tomó al peliazul del brazo llevándoselo rápidamente... bien entendí lo de "pokostjjj" o qué sé yo eso es... y kot bueno así me gritan... por lo cual me enfurecí mucho...

Dejé a Ying en una caja sobre un basurero con una manta y eche a correr tras ellos, la verdad no quería llegar a tanto pero no me dejaron otro camino. Cuando les di alcancé iban discutiendo pero la verdad me importó un comino, usé al pelirrojo de trampolín y me coloqué enfrente del peliazul metí mi mano en su chaqueta y gracias a los dioses encontré su cartera "_Ehjj!" _dijo pero de una patada lo barrí al suelo, tomé un par de billetes de diez euros y eché a correr soltándole la cartera en la cara... viendo como un policía se acerca corriendo pero yo les llevo bastante delantera y no volverán a verme...

* * *

No puedo decir que me sienta muy bien por el hecho de le robé al chico, pero en verdad no quiero que Ying muera, así que aún con un mucho de culpa entro en la tienda y tomo el medicamento pagándolo... el chico que atendía el local se me quedó mirando algo extrañado cuando le pagué con un billete de esa denominación, pero la verdad me importa muy poco lo que pueda pensar de mí así que compro el mentado tubo y un par de otras pastillas que ayudarán a que Ying se sienta mejor, después de todo me alcanzó hasta para vendas nuevas, creo que en mucho tiempo no había estado tan feliz... 

Salgo de la tienda y me siento en la banqueta para poder suministrarle a Ying lo más rápido posible el medicamento y cambiarle esas vendas... estoy tan concentrado en lo que hago que no me doy cuenta que hay un sujeto de pié junto a mí, no le doy la más mínima importancia, sí le molesta mi persona que no me vea y punto. Pero desafortunadamente no me queda más que ponerle atención cuando soy tomado por mi ropa y levantado bruscamente, al virar mis ojos noto que es un oficial de policía... y por alguna razón parece bastante molesto, después de decirme cosas in entendibles para mí agita un papel en mi cara... con infinita preocupación me doy cuenta que es el folleto del medicamento que dejé con los dos rusos... seguramente supieron que vendría... y en ese momento toda la imagen que tenía del peliazul se viene abajo, de acuerdo no debí cometer un delito pero... pero...

- **_Bu shi! Bu shi! Quing! _****_Duibuqui! _****–**grito desesperado pues otro oficial ha tomado a Ying por su patita lastimada y lo avienta lejos –¡YING!- ahora sí ya grito desesperado con lágrimas en mis ojos pidiendo por favor que me suelten pero no me entienden lo último que siento es un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y todo se pone negro...

* * *

despierto después de otra tunda, gracias, en el mismo lugar... me duele todo y creo que tengo un tobillo luxado o algo así pues no puedo ponerme en pie, también siento algo frío y húmedo correr por mi cara, llevo mis dedos pero los retiro pues me duele y veo con horror como se pintaron de sangre, además todo lo veo borroso, me siento muy mareado y bastante mal para ser sinceros, tal vez es porque hace días que no como... pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa... y de nuevo mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas Ying... al menos Yang está a salvo él sabe cuidarse mejor, siempre ha sido el fuerte, siempre ha sido el más fuerte de los tres... creo... que llevo un día aquí la verdad no sé cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente, no me importa mucho además, con algo de dolor recojo mis piernas y las abrazo para arrinconarme en una esquina... 

- Miau...

- ¿Eh?

- Miau... Miau

- ¡Yang!

- Prrrrr

Es Yang no sé como ha logrado encontrarme entra por una diminuta ventana con reja que da hacia la calle trae algo en el hocico... ¿es una rata acaso?. ¡Yuk!

- Te lo agradezco Yang pero... no, gracias

Me mira intrigado con sus enormes ojos verdes lo acomodo en mi regazo buscando un poco de consuelo en su pequeño cuerpo... llevo tres años en Rusia y las única almas con las que puedo hablar son Ying y Yang y... ahora Ying... no puedo evitarlo y de nuevo lágrimas corren por mis mejillas...

Ya me he quedado casi dormido cuando escucho el sonido de la celda abrirse primero entra el oficial que había visto en la tienda lo cual me aterra pues tengo a otro pequeño gato en mi regazo y estoy muy débil como para brincar y dejar a Yang fuera de su alcance el hombre avanza hacia mí con furia y yo lo único que puedo hacer es abrazar con fuerza a Yang y darle la espalda al bastardo volviendo mi cara hacia la mugrienta pared intentando con lo que queda de mí proteger a mi amigo, siento como mi largo cabello es jalado con fuerza lo que me hace gritar pero luego me suelta... me encojo más en mi lugar esperando lo peor... pero... no llega a cambio escucho un gruñido y un golpe seco... con un mucho de temor giro mi vista para vislumbrar que el oficial está tendido en el suelo con una mano en la nariz de donde le emana a borbotones sangre y parado frente a él están el peliazul, el pelirrojo y un sujeto que en mi vida había visto...

Yang se retuerce en mi regazo y se deja ir contra ellos "¡YANG!" le grito pero no me hace el menor de los casos, me intento levantar de mi lugar pero mi tobillo lastimado me hace caer al suelo a los pies de ambos chicos... Yang olisquea el zapato primero del pelirrojo que se hace para atrás y luego del peliazul... y entonces lo veo está tomando impulso le va a brincar encima! "Bushi! Yang!" pero no me escucha y se aferra al abrigo del peliazul... este levanta la mano y le acaricia benévolamente con una blanca mano...

Yo solo puedo quedarme atónito y sentarme en mi lugar...

- _Budet vashim imenem?_ –dice el peliazul-

- **_Wa bu dong_**** –**le hago saber que no le entiendo, en eso el hombre que no conozco habla-

- **_Quiere saber tu nombre –_**me dice en mi lengua natal lo que me deja sorprendido y lo miro alternando entre el que ahora evidentemente es un traductor-

- **_Rei –_**le digo y se arrodilla a mi altura-

- _Privet Rei, Ja Kai Hiwatari –_eso sí que lo entendí... y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, dudoso acepto y miro que me tiende una cálida sonrisa-

- _Bryan... O pozhalvjjsta –_dijo ahora el pelirrojo en ese momento un enorme pelilavanda entró con algo en las manos y yo no podía creerlo!-

- ¡YING! –dioses estaba tan feliz! Pero... –**_Xiexie_**- les agradezco – **_¿porqué?_**- pregunto aún no entiendo como es que primero termino en la cárcel y luego ellos vienen y me entregan a Yang el traductor le dice unas cosas a Kai y luego él le revira-

- -el traductor me dice que fue porque no tomé todo el dinero... luego Kai sigue hablando y el traductor me dice que el policía tomó las medidas sin consultarles nada, que no estaba molesto y luego me dijo algo que me dejó atónito... me dijo que Kai me había visto ya actuar en el parque y me dijo que Kai le había dicho que si no quería yo ir a trabajar a su empresa ¡resulta que es dueño de una empresa! Que tiene trabajo para mi y no sé que mas la verdad ya no escuchaba nada eran un montón de ofertas que el traductor me daba... una gama de posibilidades... yo solo me puse a llorar lo que hizo que el peliazul me levantara el rostro delicadamente y me mirara con preocupada expresión... de acuerdo parecía una niña pero quiero ver que a ustedes les pase eso y no aferrarse a la única esperanza de vida que tienen así que me lancé a sus brazos-

- **_Xiexie, xiexie _**_spasivo_!

- _Ja dal'she Kot –_me dijo el pelirrojo revolviendo mis cabellos y regalándome una sonrisa, por primera vez no me molestaba que me llamaran kot

- _Bryan pozhalvjjsta –_dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo y el chico alto tomó a Ying de mis brazos y a Yang y con un ademán me hizo saber que estarían bien... todo estaría bien...

* * *

¡No puedo creer mi suerte! Ahora estoy más feliz que nunca ¿se preguntarán que fue de mí? Pues les diré que trabajando en una oficina de mensajero no era lo mejor para mí pero me sirvió para aprender rápidamente el idioma, sin embargo y por casualidad Kai descubrió que soy muy bueno aprendiendo a cocinar así que me encargo de el comedor ejecutivo de la empresa y además soy el cocinero en la mansión Hiwatari, también resulta que tengo habilidad con los número e inventarios así que me encargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con el comedor está a mis órdenes... Y no ya no sigo viviendo debajo del puente... mi sueldo me alcanza para pagar un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de la mansión, donde a veces tengo el honor de tener a Kai, Tala y Bryan ¿les dije que el pelirrojo se llama Tala? es muy bueno aunque cree que el suelo que pisa no le merece... 

Ying Yang siguen conmigo pero yo sé de las escapadas que se dan a la mansión pues ahí los consienten como si fueran de la realeza y en cuanto a mí ¿quieren saber un secreto? Creo que me estoy enamorando, de Kai el es simplemente... perfecto yo sé que es un amor imposible pero me conformo con verlo todos los días y que halague lo que le cocino no podría ser mas feliz y la verdad espero que encuentre a alguien que le merezca pues a veces veo esa soledad en sus ojos... sobre todo cuando ve a Yura y Bryan... pero esa es otra historia por ahora soy completamente feliz y si puedo quedarme y morir así seré el alma más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra... "toc-toc" ¡AH! Ese debe ser Kai dice que quiere que vayamos todos a cenar...aún no me siento muy cómodo en el mundo de Kai y Yuriy pero no puedo despreciarlos... abriré la puerta...

- Hola Kai

- Hola...

- ¿Y los demás?

- Hn... Emmmm bueno...

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No. solo... que esta noche quería que fuéramos solo tú y yo –me quedo sorprendido-

- Tengo algunas cosas que comentarte...

- Bien... ¿no iras a despedirme verdad? Si cometí algún error te juro que

- ¡No!...no, solo quiero una cena tranquila sin esos dos locos enfermos de amor

- Ah bueno... en ese caso... regreso a mi lugar

- ¿No vas a venir?

- Mejor nos quedamos ¿dices que te gusta mi comida no? te prepararé algo fantástico lo prometo –noto una sonrisa extraña en Kai... pero es una sonrisa al fin y al cabo así que cierro la puerta y me pongo manos a la obra-

Mi nombre es Rei Kon y la verdad... ¡soy muy feliz!

Fin

* * *

Traducciones:  
así como van eh? 

-_vámonos Kai, él solo quiere dinero_

- _Cuidado!_

- _**por favor**_ -...- _por favor... por favor_

_-_ _Increíble! solo es un gato mugroso_

_"Hey!"_

_-**No! No! Por Favor! Lo siento!**_

_- Cual es tu nombre?_

_- **No entiendo**_

_- Hola Rei yo soy Kai Hiwatari_

_- Bryan... Pasa porfavor_

_- -...- Gracias_

_- **Gracias! Gracias**! Gracias!_

_- Vamos kot_

_- Bryan por favor..._

Hasta la próxima!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


End file.
